Iowa State University is in compliance with the Animal Welfare Act, but it is not accredited by the American Association for the Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care (AAALAC). A long term objective of Iowa State University is to receive AAALAC accreditation for its animal facilities. the specific aims of this grant proposal are: 1) to improve selected existing facilities for housing small laboratory animals with the purpose of providing sufficient space so that all small laboratory animals at ISU could be housed bin facilities that meet AAALAC standards; 2) to improve selected surgical facilities used by ISU researchers so that all experimental surgeries for NIH supported research will be performed in facilities that meet AAALAC standards; 3) to upgrade electrical service to the gnotobiotic research laboratory to reduce the risk to the animals and the risk of spread of infectious agents in the event of a power failure. Specific aim 1 would be accomplished by renovating laboratory animal holding facilities in the veterinary Medicine Complex and Kildee Hall. These renovated facilities along with two recently renovated animal holding facilities at ISU, two new buildings that will contain animal holding facilities which are being constructed, and the proposed remodeling of one additional facility at state expense should allow all laboratory animals at ISU to be housed in AAALAC approved facilities. Specific aim 2 will be accomplished by renovating two experimental surgery areas. These renovated areas along with the surgical facilities in the College of Veterinary Medicine will allow all experimental surgeries performed for NIH supported research at ISU to be performed in AAALAC approved facilities. This plan will allow for the phasing out of three surgical facilities which are substandard. The third specific aim would be accomplished by providing an emergency generator and upgrading the electrical service to the research laboratory which houses gnotobiotic animals. This is necessary to ensure a continuous air supply to the positive pressure containment isolators which is essential for the survival of the animals and the containment of experimentally introduced pathogens.